


The Early Birds Are Catching Mordekaisers Fist With Their Faces

by RavenThePhantomThief



Series: Raven's Sona X Mordekaiser Corner [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Awkwardness, Breakfast, F/M, Funny, Giant Pans, Mordekaiser sets something on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Ahri and Lux want to visit Sona, but to their surprise,  the maven isn't alone at home.





	The Early Birds Are Catching Mordekaisers Fist With Their Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few months ago and wrote this fanfiction while waiting for the bus and I didn't change it much while writing it down here, so if something is hard to read or just really stupid, please tell me in the comments. It would be awesome in general if you would a comment!

"I hate Sundays! They're so boring! I just want to do something!"

"Well, I was doing something! I was studying! At least until you jumped through my window!"

"Oh, cry me a rainbow!"

Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox and Lux, The Lady Of Luminosity walked together through the woods. The latter girl was slightly grumpy. She wanted to spend the day in the library to study and learn more about magic. Her brother would give her a lecture about priorities later.

"It wasn't even my fault!" she thought.

"Basically Ahri kidnapped me."

The fox-girl that walked in front of her just kept ranting about the boring Sunday. The thing that frightened the blond the most was the fact, that it was only 10 o'clock. If she was unlucky, she had to listen to Ahri for the entire day. She tried to avoid that.

"Hey, Ahri. You never told me what you wanted to do here? Where are we going? Isn't this the way to the Buvelle Manor?"

"Yes, it is. I wanted to talk to Sona!"

"But didn't she just return from a concert yesterday? I think we shouldn't bother her today."

Lux starred at her feet while she thought about all the thing Sona had to handle during a concert. Suddenly, Ahri turned around and poked her breast.

"Au! Ahri!"

"We don't bother her Lux!" We're going to have a girl-only-day! We help her calm down and relax. We eat something, talk about the man in the League and in the evening we hit the clubs together or something!"

Ahri's eyes sparkled like Lulu did that one time when she accidentally drunk from Gragas barrels and puked glitter all over the floor.

"But what if she doesn't want us there? What if she wants to spend the day alone in bed... or with someone else?"

Lux instantly regretted saying something like that. Ahri's face sparkled even more. Without her ears, she would grin in a circle. But maybe she could do that soon enough because the ears of the fox-lady dangled around, just like her tails.

"Sona has a... lover?"

Lux wanted to punch herself.

"No, she has not... I mean, I don't know. Maybe?"

"Then we go there and find out!"

The Kitsune grabbed the hand of the other girl and dashed forward. Without the limitations of the Summoners Rift, Ahri's Spirit Rush transformed into a blue glowing (and slightly sexy) Sion Ultimate.

After a minute both girls stood in front of the manor. The fox-girl smiled and hammered against the door, while the Lady of Luminosity just tried to prevent her breakfast from breaking free. The door opened and a blue-haired head appeared behind it. A telepathic voice appeared in their heads.

_"Oh, it's you two!"_

With a false sense of safety, Sona opened the door for her friends and revealed her body, that was only covered by lace underwear. She regretted to open the door for Ahri. Ahri made people regret a lot of things in general. The Kitsune instantly grabbed and stared at the bosom of her friend.

_"... Ahri... what are you doing?"_

"Searching for fingerprints! You wouldn't buy underwear like that for yourself!"

The Maven Of Strings looked at her.

_"Why are you here? Did something happen? I wanted to stay in bed all day so-"_

"Stay in bed with whom?"

The maven looked confused and tried to say something, but she paused.

"..."

"..."

" _...Why are you here?"_

"Aha! Dodging the question! Suspicious!"

She dropped to her knees and started to inspect her upper thighs.

"Ha! Here is a bit mark! That's kinky. So you had some fun last night- UMPF!"

Sona had summoned her Etwahl and instantly broke the connection. Without the magic, the heavy instrument wasn't able to float in front of her and crashed down on the fox-girl that kneeled before her.

_"...I am sorry, that was a bit harsh, but I just woke up."_

She looked down and sighed again, trying to hide her annoyance.

_"Hey Lux, do you want a coffee or tea or something, while Ahri is violating my privacy?"_

The blond girl who was too embarrassed by Ahri's behaviour to say something until now gave her a questioning look. Then she saw that Ahri wasn't on the floor anymore. In fact, she was on the ceiling behind the maven, with her legs around a lamp.

"If I were Sona, where would I hide my man?"

She spirit-rushed out of sight and the two woman at the entrance heard the sound of a broken door.

"I think I hurt myself!"

Sona closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started to play a quiet song on Etwahl. Lux recognised it as the "Aria Of Perseverance."

"Well, a tea sounds nice." 

* * *

Lux wanted to leave Sona alone on her free Sunday, but to achieve that, she had to take Ahri with her, and the "boyfriend hunter" would only leave after getting at least one story about a man Sona had looked at in the last few days. But It wasn't so bad after all. She wasn't able to visit the manor for months. There were times when she and Ahri visited Sona weekly. When they met a few years ago, they quickly became friends and had parties and sleepovers in the big house. Nowadays, Lux had a lot more to study, Sona travelled a lot for her concerts, and Ahri... she wasn't sure what Ahri did, but nobody really knew that. However, now could be a good time to talk to her again.

Sona covered herself with a sheet, that she grabbed from a couch and went to the kitchen, were her quests were already drinking some tea.

"...So" There was an awkward silence and Lux tried to break the ice somehow. "How was your concert, Sona?"

The musician was calmly drinking her tea, while her telepathic voice appeared in the heads of her friends.

_"It was quite pleasant. Many people were there and I could talk with a few interesting persons. I was really tired after that day. When I arrived here yesterday I invited someone over, cause I didn't want to be alone. That's why I wanted to-"_

"HA! So there is someone! I got you, you liar!"

_... Ahri, I never said I was alone here. I just-"_

"Is it Ezreal?"

Lux gave Ahri an angry look. Sona didn't open her eyes. She was still a bit sleepy.

_"No. He is a nice persona, but he is too much of a happy go lucky person. He is a bit too childish."_

Lux gave Sona a slightly less angry look. The Fox girl didn't notice her facial expressions and just continued asking the maven.

"Oh, is it Taric?"

_"No. I don't think I am the kind of person that Taric is looking for."_

"What? If you are not on his list of 'possible love interest' than who is?"

_"I don't know. Maybe Ezreal?"_

Ahri started to grin again and her eyes sparkled even stronger than before. A small stream of blood started to flow out of her nose. The blond girl grabbed her by her shoulders. "No! No, he isn't! How can you say something like that?"

"Wait! Is it Garen!"

"No! Definitely not."

"Why not?"

"Because my brother only falls in love with knife throwing maniacs."

A loud sound interrupted the group. The large main door of the living room. Ahri and Lux stared at the man who just entered the room. The maven stayed totally motionless. She only moved her hands to take another sip of her tea.

"Oh, I am sorry, am I interrupting something?"

_"No, it is okay."_

The man nodded and walked past them to the fridge. The reason, why he had to enter through the large main door was, that he was too tall for the other doors. His upper body was full of tattoos and his dark long hair was covering his face. The only thing Lux could recognise where two red glowing orbs that shined through his hair. The Lady Of Luminosity was the first who found her voice again.

"S-Sona! Why is HE here!"

_"Because I invited him."_

"But... why? He is... that is... it's fucking Mordekaiser!"

"No," Ahri was finally able to talk again. "SHE'S fucking Mordekaiser... obviously..."

"But why he? I mean, every girl has a bad boy phase in her life, but that is a bit..." Lux stopped for a moment to search for a good metaphor. "It's like going jumping from a fairytale prince to... Michael Myers or Jason Voorhees."

They got interrupted by another loud sound. The Master Of Metal, who was searching for a pan to make breakfast, got angry at the fact that all the pans were too small and ripped one into pieces like a paper plane.

"Fucking mortal pans." 

He holds up his hand and summoned a giant squared frying pan. It had at least 20in². Mordekaiser pressed every button on the oven until the whole thing started to burst into flames. A deep laugh escaped his throat.

"Nice."

He slammed the pan on the burning fire and started to fill it with eggs and bacon from the fridge. Ahri and Lux watched him with a scared look.

_"Could you please stop looking at him like that? It is really impolite!"_

"But why he? Okay, Sona here is your chance. If he is holding you hostage blink twice!"

The maven opened her eyes and gave Ahri a look of disbelieve.

 _You know I see you two as two of my best friends and I really don't want to insult you-"_ She paused this time while taking a sip from her tea, _"-but I don't think that you are allowed to judge me. Lux, don't talk about bad boys if the only boy you ever laid your eyes on is a person that gets confused with a girl by half of the League."_ She turned her head and looked at the fox-girl. _"And Ahri, did I ever judge you when you hit on someone or talked about a hot person you saw last week in Gragas Taverne? No, because I respect you and your privacy. So what is so bad about me inviting someone?_

"Maybe the fact that he is a feared Warlord from the Shadow Isles! I am sorry, but I just can't see why you chose him!"

_"Okay, if you want to know why, I tell you: We met in a bar in Zhaun, where a few bands had concerts and I started to talk to him. He can play the guitar and has a huge knowledge of music in general. If you know how he is really easy to talk to. I meet him sometimes and we make music with a few other people. Spending time with him is always fun, so I guess it just happened."_

"But something like that! Isn't he able to create and manipulate metal? He can summon every weapon you can imagine!"

_"Yes, I know that, but he can create a lot of other things too. Like instruments and some really nice clothes. And did you know that washing your hair with water that contains a specific metal can change your hair colour? Copper, for example, leaves a green colour, while iron leaves a very beautiful red."_

"And he is undead!" The Kitsune had trouble not to scream at her friends face. "I mean, does his blood even... you know... flow south?"

"Oh, really?" Lux facepalmed herself and Sona rolled with her eyes.

"That was the thing you wanted to ask her?"

"Is everything alright?"

The deep voice of the long-haired man made the two visitors twitch.

"No! No! Everything is wonderful!"

"... Okay. Are you going to breakfast with us?"

Even without his armour, the Master Of Metal was still really terrifying. The tall figure looked down at them with his red eyes, that were glowing behind the curtain of black hair.

"Oh, no thank you, but I - ah - just remembered that I have to study a lot more about - ah - FRYING PANS! Yeah!"

"And I have to take... my cactus... for a walk... sorry for interrupting you morning bye!"

Both girls started to run away and left Sona and Mordekaiser alone in the kitchen.

"...Isn't the entrance in the other direction?"

_"I don't think that they care about that."_

Sona waited a few seconds until she heard the two breaking a window and falling from the balcony.

_"No, they don't care."_

She finished her cup of Earl Gray and looked at Mordekaiser, who gave her a questioning look.

" I am sorry, was I... how do you call it? Rude?"

_"No, you did everything right. They were... a bit unpolite."_

The Master Of Metal looked at the food in the pan.

"Well, looks like we won't have guests then. But I just made a shitload of bacon and eggs."

The two looked at each other and started to smile.

"Wanna have breakfast in bed?"

_"That would be delightful!"_

They both laughed. Mordekaiser lifted her up carefully and carried her out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. Have a nice day! Bye!


End file.
